1. Technical Field
The exemplary disclosure generally relates to a film, a method for manufacturing the film, and a masking method using the film.
2. Description of Related Art
Metal substrates are usually decorated by having a portion of the surface of the substrate subjected to a sandblasted or a polished process. During the sandblasted or polished process, the other portions of the surface may be masked by an ink or plastic film. However, the masking process is complicated. Furthermore, after being decorated, the ink film is necessary to be removed using special chemicals. The removing process is not environmental friendly. Masking using the plastic film commonly requires an extra adhesive layer formed between the substrate and the plastic film to enhance the security of the mask. However, it is difficult to evenly distribute the adhesive layer between the substrate and the plastic film, thus the plastic film cannot precisely mask the desired regions of the substrate.
Therefore, there is room for improvement within the art.